Uma lembrança perdida
by Margarida
Summary: um cheiro suave, que lhe trazia uma das mais doces lembranças de sua vida...


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kuruamada e às editoras licenciadas.

Quando tinha 12 anos, eu li pela primeira vez "Em busca do tempo perdido" uma obra em sete volumes considerada a obra – prima do escritor francês Marcel Proust. Dentre todos os volumes, o primeiro deles intitulado "O caminho de Swan" sempre foi o meu preferido, por se tratarem das lembranças de infância do protagonista da história. E por conter uma cena que eu sempre quis reproduzir, na minha vida, de tanto que me deixou curiosa: O que seria uma madeleine e qual o poder dela para fazer o protagonista viajar tanto em suas lembranças somente de sentir seu cheiro e depois provar seu sabor?

Tempos depois, eu finalmente comi a famosa madeleine, um bolinho macio com um toque de limão siciliano, mas ela não me ativou nenhuma lembrança de infância... Mas, esta semana, eu comi madeleines novamente e aí então elas fizeram algo em minha mente: inspiraram esta pequena one-shot!

Espero que curtam!

Nota: Pós – Hades, cavaleiros de ouro de volta ao Santuário.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Uma lembrança perdida**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Desde que voltara ao Santuário e reassumira suas funções como cavaleiro de ouro, que não voltava àquela vila, um lugarejo perdido no meio da imensidão siberiana. Mas lá estava ele, de volta ao lugar onde passara boa parte de sua infância e depois juventude, primeiro como aspirante à cavaleiro e após, como mestre. Os ventos frios continuavam cortantes, o pesado casaco de couro e pêlos nos punhos e gola ajudavam a mantê-lo aquecido, embora seu cosmo bastasse para isso. Os longos cabelos ruivos estavam soltos pelas costas, os olhos verdes, outrora extremamente frios, agora tinham um leve brilho diferente. Era uma nova vida no Santuário, sem guerras ou dores aparentes. Uma vida de paz.

Por isso estava de volta àquela vila, junto de seu discípulo, o jovem cavaleiro de Cisne. Um rapaz que Che ensinara diversos valores que julgava esquecidos e que fizera com que seu coração voltasse a sentir certas emoções que julgava não existirem mais em si.

O amor à família era uma delas. Hyoga, mesmo com a insistência de seu mestre, nunca se esquecera do amor que tinha por sua mãe, que morrera em um naufrágio nas águas siberianas. Era justamente esse amor que o guiara em sua luta por justiça e o fizera vitorioso. Agora, era o momento de agradecer por tudo.

Hyoga não podia mais nadar até o navio onde o corpo de sua mãe estava, durante a luta travada com Camus no Santuário, o cavaleiro de Aquário havia usado o poder de seu cosmo para levar o navio ao abismo mais profundo daquelas águas. Mas isso não impediria o jovem cavaleiro de bronze de realizar a sua despedida. E Camus fizera questão de acompanhá-lo.

Decidiram procurar por pouso naquela noite e ir até o local onde o navio havia naufragado no dia seguinte. Como já era tarde, a pequena pousada do vilarejo estava vazia, apenas um senhor de idade e sua esposa, donos do local, ainda estavam acordados. Enquanto Camus sentava-se em uma mesa do pequeno salão, Hyoga foi ao balcão pedir um quarto e algo para comerem. Quando voltou, tinha uma bandeja em mãos.

Antes que o rapaz pudesse se sentar, um leve odor chegou às narinas de Camus. Seria aquele cheio o que estava pensando?

-Veja, mestre Camus... – Hyoga disse, sentando-se à mesa e mostrando ao mestre o que continha a bandeja – Chá mate e madeleines. Me lembram minha mãe.

-Sua mãe? – Camus perguntou, percebendo que seus sentidos eram despertados por aquele doce aroma.

-Sim... Uma vez, minha mãe me contou que leu um livro chamado "Em busca do tempo perdido", de um autor francês que não me lembro o nome. Quando viu a passagem em que o personagem principal tinha lembranças da infância ao sentir o cheiro e o sabor de uma madeleine, ela ficou curiosa e quis experimentar. Mamãe só sossegou quando comeu um desses bolinhos e aprendeu a fazê-los. Com o éramos pobres e tínhamos poucos recursos, ela costumava fazer esses bolinhos em ocasiões especiais, geralmente meu aniversário ou o natal.

Camus ouvia atento o que Hyoga lhe dizia, sentia aquele doce odor subir pelo ar e entrar por suas narinas. De maneira respeitosa, ele pegou um dos bolinhos e deu uma pequena, mas tão significativa mordida. E, com tal gesto, sua mente o levou à uma lembrança que julgava esquecida... E que de certa maneira o surpreenderia...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Fazia pouco tempo que ele, Camus, havia se sagrado cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário. Tinha orgulho de sua armadura e sentia-se feliz com sua conquista, mas nunca demonstraria isso para alguém. Nem mesmo seu mestre havia conseguido visualizar uma mudança que fosse de expressão quando recebeu a armadura das mãos do Grande Mestre do Santuário de Atena.

E a gora estava de volta ao vilarejo siberiano que ficava próximo ao local onde treinara. Seguia ordens do Santuário, pois em breve ele também seria mestre de aspirantes a cavaleiros de bronze, que treinariam pela chance de serem os portadores da lendária armadura de Cisne, cuja urna repousava nas geleiras eternas da Sibéria.

Era tarde da noite, e na pequena hospedaria do vilarejo, apenas a jovem atendente estava no salão. Camus entrou e ela veio ao seu encontro, era uma jovem de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis muito bonitos, de modos gentis e educados. Tinha estatura pequena, talvez fosse uma adolescente ainda.

-Deixe que guardo seu casaco, senhor. – ela o pegou de maneira gentil e indicou uma mesa, onde Camus se sentou – Deseja algo para comer ou beber, senhor?

-Uma xícara de chá, por favor.

A jovem assentiu e foi para a cozinha providenciar o pedido. Quando retornou, notou que havia algo além da xícara sobre a bandeja. Uma pequena cesta de vime.

-Aqui está, senhor. Trouxe também algumas madeleines, para acompanhar seu chá. É por conta da casa.

-Madeleines? – Camus se surpreendeu, embora não tivesse mudado sua expressão. Há quanto tempo não provava uma Madeleine, provavelmente a última tinha sido em sua infância, ainda em Paris.

-Fui eu quem fiz, senhor. Gosta?

O cavaleiro de Aquário não respondeu, ou mesmo assentiu. Com cuidado, pegou um pequeno bolinho e logo o doce cheiro do açúcar, misturado ao toque de limão siciliano, subiu por suas narinas.

Aquele odor misturava-se ao cheiro de especiarias e temperos, mas eles não vinham da cozinha da pequena hospedaria. Eram da cozinha da velha casa de sua família, das panelas que fumegavam enquanto uma velha senhora cuidava de cortar legumes em diversos formatos e tamanhos, o som de crianças correndo e gritando que estavam com fome, o som do sinete do padeiro que trazia o pão quente em sua bicicleta, os sinos da igreja ao fundo...

Quando a última mordida foi dada naquele bolinho, Camus abriu os olhos que estavam fechados. E marejados, sem que ele percebesse. À sua frente, ainda em pé, a jovem atendente lhe sorria. Balançou a cabeça por um instante, voltando a se situar no tempo presente.

-O que foi, senhorita? – ele perguntou, ao notar que a jovem o encarava. Ela abriu ainda mais seu sorriso.

-É que o senhor... Bem, o senhor estava sorrindo enquanto comia a madeleine. É um lindo sorriso, senhor...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Nunca soubera o nome daquela jovem, havia ficado tão desnorteado que se esquecera de perguntar. Assim como nunca mais a vira também, aldeões lhe contaram que algum tempo depois ela deixara a vila sem dizer para onde iria ou o que faria. Mas, a gora, depois de tanto tempo, sabia quem ela era... E como a vida gostava de pregar peças nas pessoas...

Estava à beira do mar siberiano, em um ponto congelado onde o gelo era tão espesso que não se romperia com facilidade. À sua frente, Hyoga segurava um buquê de rosas colombianas vermelhas, enquanto fazia sua prece silenciosa por sua mãe. E, quando terminou e estava prestes a lançar as flores na água, Camus o interpelou.

Sem dizer uma palavra, tirou do buquê uma rosa e se ajoelhou na beirada do buraco. Beijou-a de leve e a lançou nas águas. Com um sorriso nos lábios que ninguém, além dela, tinha tido o privilégio de presenciar.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ah, foi bonitinha, não foi? Bem, quem sabe depois dessa eu finalmente desenterre o projeto de fic que tenho com o Hyoga e o Camus, né? Beijos a todos que leram, gostaram e até a próxima!


End file.
